This section provides background information related to the present disclosure, which is not necessarily prior art.
Typical vehicle cooling systems are often designed to meet extreme grade conditions (e.g., with trailer tow), so it is rare that engine cooling fan motors run at the maximum power during daily uses. This means cooling fan motors are often oversized for daily uses, and vehicles carry extra weight, resulting in increased fuel consumption. Therefore, a more efficient engine cooling fan would be desirable.
The present disclosure advantageously includes a power booster for a cooling fan motor, which when activated, will boost power to the motor, thereby increasing fan airflow. This allows the motor to be sized for daily uses, and reduces its weight and packaging space.